Un día de Canarval
by Ameiya Stephy
Summary: Quien diria que llena de pintura y completamente mojada podrias encontrar a tu verdadero amor.
1. Cap1: Un día de Carnaval

_***No estaba muerta estaba de parranda* *No estaba muerta estaba de parranda***_

_**NA: Hola hola hola (inserte voz de kero) XD aquí Stephy Li reportándose de la ultratumba! Luego de mucho tiempo desaparecida regreso con una nueva historia debido a que la inspiración me llego de golpe gracias a estas fiestas… los carnavales! Y que mejor que mi pareja favorita para protagonizarla… sin más que decir… disfruten del primer capitulo…**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

-:-

_**UN DÍA DE CARNAVAL**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

**SAKURA POV**

Y ahí estaba yo, pintada de todos los colores que se pudieran imaginar, y es que no era para menos, hoy día era carnaval! Ese día donde la alegría explota, llueven globos llenos de agua a las personas que pasan o de la nada sientes que una cubeta con agua es aventada hacia ti, donde se juega hasta con pintura mezclada con agua, si, sin duda unos de mis días favoritos, ah lo lamento no me presente, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y soy de Japón, ahora me encuentro de vacaciones visitando a mi hermano Toya que esta casado ya hace 7 años con Nakuro Akisuki, y tienen una linda niña, mi sobrina Meiling, a la cual adoro! Si soy la típica tía consentidora en todo, y hoy pues me encuentro aquí, en Venezuela jugando junto a mi sobrina y mi cuñada, bueno en realidad yo era victima de mi sobrina que no paraba de aventarme bombas de aguas, y ahí fue que comenzó todo…

- Mei [*RISAS*] ya para, estoy empapada – decía mientras corria para evitarla – mei!

- Tía entonces no corras! – gritaba la pequeña entonces – oh oh oh

Mei había mojado a un hombre que se vei pulcramente vestido con un traje de ejecutivo color negro, de imponente tamaño, cabello color chocolote y unos ojos ámbares que… ¡un momento! ¡Que hacia ese tipo agarrando fuertemente el brazo a mi sobrina!

- Mocosa del demonio mira lo que hiciste ¿tienes alguna minima idea de quien soy? – gritaba aquel tipejo – ahora – las palabras se quedaron ahí –

- Ahora nada idiota – lo jale del saco alejándolo de mei y poniéndola atrás de mi – no me interesa quien diablos seas pero queda claro que eres un imbécil de porquería que no tiene tacto con las niños – le grite irritada –

- ¿Niños? Esa de ahí no es una niña sino un demonio encarnado, me arruino el traje – gritaba acercandoce a mi, si creía que me iba a intimidar pues estaba muy equivocado, nadie se mete con mi sobrina – me lo tendras que pagar – especto

- JA! Sin duda eres estúpido, si no querias que te mojen para que cuerno sales el día central de carnaval! – me miro aturdido – te hubieras quedado en tu casa crápula de porquería

**SHAORAN POV**

Estaba enfurecido, ¿Qué se creía esa niñata hablándome asi? ¡a mi! ¡al gran Shaoran Li! Pues ahora me conocería en verdad…

- Mira niñata – la tome por el brazo haciendo que ella diera un respingo – yo soy – no pude completar la frase, y es que me quede perdido en esos ojos de color verde profundo, como dos hermosos jades, y ahí es cuando repare en la chica que tenía en frente, tenía la ropa mojada, haciendo que se le pegara a su cuerpo, ¡y vaya que cuerpo! Sus pechos subían y bajaban por su respiración agitada, tenían los tamaños perfecto, me pregunto como seria mi mano sobre ellos, una curvas muy notorias, que invitaban a ser acariciadas, esos labios carnosos que pedían ser devorados y ese caballo castaño claro sedoso que a pesar de la pintura incitaban a ser jalados mientras era enbestida duramente por mi.. ¡un momento! ¡Pero que coño estoy pensando! Yo no soy de hacerme fantasias con alguna mujer que inclusive me insulta, aunque, ella era la primera que se atreve –

- Sueltame idiota, me tiene sin cuidado quien seas, pero jamás, escúchame bien idiota, jamás vuelvas a poner un dedo en cima de mi sobrina o ese rostro será mas que un recuerdo para ti, imbécil – su sobrina, no se muy bien porque pero sentí un alivio cuando lo dijo – ahora largo – me grito y se giro con la niña agarrada de su mano, vaya si por delante provocaba un paro cardiaco, por atrás, realmente te daba un infarto, tentado estaba de agarrar ese trasero que se movia con gracia al caminar, ¡Shaoran! ¡Dios! Ya basta, será mejor que llegara pronto al hotel y me cambiara antes que me de un resfrio, después de todo, mañana tendría que viajar a Japón.

**SAKURA POV**

- Tía Sakura, discúlpame, yo no quería que discutieras y pasaras un mal rato – se me daba un vuelco al corazón al ver su carita que amenazaba en comenzar a llorar – lo lamento mucho tía – me agache hasta quedar a su altura –

- Mei, tu no tuviste la culpa, hoy era carnaval, además fue un accidente ¿de acuerdo? Tu no tuviste la culpa, y ya no te sientas asi o yo me enojare – hice un falso puchero –

- No tía, está bien, no fue mi culpa – me dio una hermosa sonrisa, sin duda adoro a mi sobrina – tía, mañana regresas a Japón – volvió su rostro con una expresión a la cual yo solo quería borrar – no quiero que te vayas –

- Mei, ¿sabes? Me divertí muchísimo con ustedes, en especial contigo, te prometo – le hice alzando mi dedo meñique – que te llamare todos los días y para las siguientes vacaciones vendre a verlos, ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Si! – agarro mi dedo con su dedo meñique también, sellando asi nuestra promesa - ¡que alegría! – comenzó a dar brinquitos hasta llegar donde Toya que me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro –

Bien era hora de dormir tenía un largo día mañana…

**SHAORAN POV**

Me desperté con la nariz tupida, genial, simplemente genial, había agarrado un resfriado, ahora me encontraba subiendo al avión que me llevaría a Japón a continuar con mi trabajo, y es que manejar una gran empresa es complicado y a eso se suma ser multimillonario

**SAKURA POV**

Luego de una emotiva despedida, aborde al avión que me llevaría de nuevo a Jaón, realmente extrañaría a Mei, Nakuro y Toya, comenze a reir recordando el incidente con el tipo de ayer, realmente era muy lindo, pero ese carácter, nada que ver, bueno yo actue como bruja pero es que ver como había sujeto a Mei me dio coraje, sin duda di una muy mala impresión, pero va, nunca mas me volveré a curzar con ese tipo, ¿verdad?

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**NA: Quien lo diría la dulce Sakurita tiene carácter XD y que tal? Que les parecio? Si Si y Si, Saku y Shao están en el mismo avión… que dicen? Se darán cuenta o… no? Y ahora que sucederá halla en Japón? Creen que se encuentren? Que creen que pase? Vamos digan sus apuestas! XD estare actulizando pronto y también mi otra historia "Mi primer amor" sin mas me despido y recordando que los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP, bye bye hasta el siguiente cap.!**

"**Atrévete a creer en lo imposible y verás que la magia si existe"**

**Besos…**

**Stephy Li**


	2. Cap2: ¿¡Tu de Nuevo?

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

"_**NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS SOLO LO INEVITABLE"**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**NA: ¡Hello mis bellos lectores! :) ando inspirada últimamente y ahora les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero se enganchen y la disfruten leyendo así como yo disfruto escribiendo, recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP, la historia es mía y la hago sin fines de lucro, sin más que decir… empecemos…**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**¿¡TU DE NUEVO!?**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

Sakura se encontraba cansada, sentada al lado de la ventanilla esperando que todos los pasajeros suban para que al fin el avión pueda despegar, estaba concentrada mirando por la ventanilla hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos…

**SAKURA POV**

Estaba cansada y lo único que quería es que el avión despegara de una buena vez

- Disculpe podría ser amable y retirar su bolsón del asiento que me corresponde – me gire a ver quién me había hablado, ¿en serio? Esto tenía que ser una broma, el mismo tipo de ayer que había logrado descontrolarme por primera vez en mi vida – quiero sentarme

**SHAORAN POV**

El resfriado me traía de mal ánimo, cuando encontré mi asiento en el avión, divise a una muchachita que miraba por la ventanilla del avión, trate de sonar amable porque ella tenía su bolsón en mi asiento y al parecer no noto mi presencia

- Disculpe podría ser amable y retirar su bolsón del asiento que me corresponde quiero sentarme – cuando volteo me quede estático, ¿en serio? ¿Es broma verdad? ¡La niñata que me había insultado sin titubear estaría a mi costado durante 8 horas de vuelo! La observe, llevaba una blusa con un favorable escote, y es que como estaba sentada no podía mirar bien cómo iba vestida, entonces reaccione –

- ¿¡Tú de nuevo!? – Para mi sorpresa gritamos al mismo tiempo – ¡ja! quien diría que el que se cree la gran cosa viajaba en clase económica – bien esa niñata sí que lograba sacarme rápido de mis casillas –

- solo retira tu bolso para que me pueda sentar – si las miradas mataran, yo ya estuviera bajo 3 metros de la tierra, cuando lo hiso me senté, me miro y se volteo-

De acuerdo nunca nadie me había ignorado tan olímpicamente en mi vida, llevábamos ya dos horas de vuelo y ella seguía en lo mismo, mirando la ventanilla y escuchando música en su mp3, y es que yo estaba acostumbrado que cuanta chica que me cruzaba trataba de entablarme conversación y llegar a _más, _y que ella además de insultarme me ignorara, me hacía sentir extraño y con una sensación de intriga, pero al parecer yo no existía, con lo que me provocaba solo gritarle y decirle hey mírame y dime algo, si yo normalmente no era así y es que desde ayer no me la saco de mis pensamientos.

**SAKURA POV**

Me sentía incomoda, sentía la mirada de él sobre mí, al parecer mi teoría era cierta, pues me supuse que él era el típico hombre que espera que todas las mujeres se vayan a su encima, bien, lo admito, él era muy pero muy atractivo, pero vamos, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y no soy una cualquiera, por eso me concentre en limitarme mirar por la ventanilla y escuchar en mi mp3.

- Que desean para merendar – la voz de la aeromoza me saco de mis pensamientos –

- yo solo quiero chocolate caliente – Dios santo la aeromoza ya se lo iba a comer con la mirada – y para la srt. Jugo de… - se volteo a verme, vaya que hermosos ojos, y esa sonrisa, carajo sakura reacciona –

- Fr-fresa – desde cuando aca yo tartamudeo, hay no, siento que me sonroje –

- Bien algo comer – en serio, esa mujer parecía que estaba a punto de saltarle encima –

- Mmmm pues si tiene barras de chocolates está bien - ¿chocolate y más chocolate? Bueno por lo menos no era del todo amargo, ¿Qué estás pensando sakura?

- y para su novia – escuche y sentí algo raro en el estómago, mire a mujer y esta me dio una mirada despectiva, y él, no corrigió que no era mi nada, más que un completo desconocido

- Na-da – sakura por que no aclaraste que era un desconocido, y ya deja de tartamudear, en ese momento me vino la imagen de él sujetando el bracito de mi sobrina, suficiente para que me volviera el coraje –

**SHAORAN POV**

Vaya nunca conoci a alguien capaz de lucir tan sexy y sensual que a la vez luzca tierna y adorable, y es que con ese sonrojo se veía realmente, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar persistentemente, y es que cuando la aeromoza dijo "su novia" me sentí tan bien que no quise contradecirla y me sentí mejor cuando ella tampoco lo hiso, espere que la aeromoza se retirara para hablarle a la chica que estaba a mi costado que conseguía que me sienta extraño, y que solo deseara que me mire con esos hermoso ojos.

- O-oye – estupendo ahora tartamudeaba, síntoma que estaba nervioso – lamento lo de ayer

- si piensas que olvidare como gritaste a mi sobrina solo por el hecho de compartir vuelo juntos estas equivocado - ¿Cuál era su problema? Había hecho algo que nunca pensé hacerlo, ¡pedir disculpas! Y para rematar ni siquiera me miro, absolutamente nada de nada, y eso solo hacía que me encaprichara más –

- solo trato de ser amable, mi nombre es Shaoran Li – espere alguna reacción al saber quién era, pero de nuevo nada, ¡nada! Otra chica se hubiera desarmado en halagos pero ella, es como si no le hubiera dicho nada importante, ¿acaso ella no tenía ni puta idea quién era? –

- Ser amable, ja, seguro – y volvió a ver por la ventanilla, ya me estaba desesperando, ¡no quería que ignorara, eso solo hacía que sienta una punzada en el pecho –

- Si, realmente lo siento, me dirigía a una junta de negocios – trate de explicarle –

- Pues entonces debiste ir en auto para que no te mojen, era carnaval y era lógico – Dios enserio que tenía tantas ganas de morder esos labios carnosos –

- Pues veras no soy de Venezuela si te diste cuenta –

- Lo sé, tu acento es chino, pero si viajas a otro lugar lo mínimo es saber sobre las celebraciones tradicionales, especialmente siendo _hombre de negocios – _dijo esto arrastrando las palabras, ¿tan mal le caía? –

- Lo sé, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – bien no sé por qué pregunte, pero me moría por saberlo –

- Sakura Kinomoto – vaya que lindo nombre, un momento ¿Kinomoto? Ella… ella es japonesa –

- Japonesa no es así – le sonreí tontamente, ¿Qué diablos te está sucediendo Shaoran? Desde cuando yo me interesaba por una mujer, y desde cuando yo preguntaba. Normalmente era ellas quien hablaba, Sakura Kinomoto, tienes algo que me intriga y estoy dispuesto a averiguar exactamente qué cosa es que me hace sentir de esa manera –

- A si es señor Li - ¿señor? Tan viejo me creía, o es que acaso ella era… sentí que me sonrojaba, acaso tuve pensamiento pervertidos con una menor de edad –

- ¿señor? – Sonreí – no soy señor a menos que tu tengas 17 años – trague pesado esperando que me diga su edad pero de nuevo nada – tengo 22 años – termine por decirle –

- Para ser joven eres demasiado amargado – eso no respondía mi duda sobre si era o no menor de edad, y en verdad necesitaba saberlo –

- Ya te lo dije iba a junta de negocios - ¿Por qué me empeñaba en agradarle? Claro mi orgullo de macho no permitía que me ignoren, era eso, ¿verdad? –

- Si como sea – trajeron la merienda y comimos, le pregunte si quería algo de chocolate, solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Tuve ganas de seguir intentando de armar alguna conversación pero ella se había quedado dormida, se veía tan tranquila, me quede mirando sus facciones, era realmente hermosa, Sakura Kinomoto, como que llamo Shaoran Li lograre que te agrade y llegar _más…_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**NA: Orgullo de macho XD si seguro! Esta táctica siempre funciona, ignoren al bombon que tienen cerca y este se interezara de inmediato en ustedes chicas! XD se los garantizo! Bueno y que les parecio? Shao esta intrigado con Saku por las emociones desconocidas que provoca en él, que creen que pase? Al menos Saku admitió que lo encuentra atractivo y es como no hacerlo si es tan sexy! Tendria que ser ciega para no verlo! Veamos que pasa con esta parejita espero que les haya gustado y espero gustosa reviws TT_TT que aun no me llegan *llora desonsoladamente en un rincón* bueno sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente cap.! **_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

"_**ATREVETE A CREER EN LO IMPOSIBLE Y VERAS QUE LA MAGIA SI EXISTE"**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**Besos…**_

_**Stephy Li**_


	3. Cap3: ¡No Existen las Coincidencias!

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

"_**No existe las coincidencias. Solo lo inevitable"**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**NA: Hi queridos…! Que tal la pasaron el día de San valentin? Yo acurrucada en la cama… naa no piensen mal…! Es que aca hace mucho frio y no daba ganas de salir _ y aparte que estuve de cumpleaños hace dos días :D siiii…! XD pero ya dejemos de habladurías y empecemos o mejor dicho continuemos con la historia.. ah y gracias por los reviews :) ahora si… recordar que los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP solo la historia es mia… ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene (*) LEMON (*)… comencemos…**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**¡Las coincidencias no existen!**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

Shaoran realmente lo estaba pasando terrible, y es que Sakura se había pasado todo el rato fingiendo que estaba dormida, impidiendo toda opción de hablar "con el tipejo" como ella le decía, por otro lado, Shaoran seguía encaprichado, no soportaba la idea de que existiera una mujer capaz de ignorarlo, quería averiguar que de especial tendría…

**SHAORAN POV**

Esta mujer si que es desesperante, no entiendo como puede ser tan linda y a la vez tan insoportable, de acuerdo, tal vez yo estaba exagerando, la había conocido ayer y no sé por qué me sentía intrigado con ella, y lo peor es que no me da opción a nada, solo falta una hora para llegar a Japón, y después de eso nunca más la volveré a ver (_NA: si nunca porque te secuestrare y serás mío muajajaja_) creo que llego momento de resignarme, aunque después de todo puedo divertirme un rato, total esa aeromoza tenía buen cuerpo…

- Disculpe señorita – llame la atención de la aeromoza que pasaba por mi lado – me puede indicar dónde queda el baño –

- Claro al final del pasillo – puse mi media sonrisa, esas que se que a todas las derrita _"no a todas, la chica que está a tu costado no sucumbió a tus encanto playboy" _cállate maldita conciencia – oh bien le mostrare donde queda – que comience en juego.

Me levante, le eche un vistazo a la Kinomoto y seguía dormida, hubiera querido que sea ella con la que me dirija al baño, pero no, ella ignoraba mi existencia, la mayoría de pasajeros estaban dormidos, así que nadie se fijó que los dos entramos al baño.

(*) Una vez cerrada la puerta, la aeromoza se me abalanzo y por poco pensé que me devoraría, lo supuse, típica zorra, mientras ella me mordía el cuello, la subí al lavabo, no tenía mucho tiempo y tenía que ser rápido y _práctico, _no demore en desvestirla por completo, le comencé a lamer sus pezones que se mostraban erguidos frente a mí, entonces paso, me imagine que estaba con _ella_.

Le comencé lamer y morder los pezones mientras introducía un dedo a su cavidad, la escuche gemir, imaginaba que decía mi nombre y que me veía con esos hermosos ojos, me baje el pantalón de un tirón, y me coloque el preservativo, y sin previo aviso, la embestí de una sola, ella gimió fuertemente, y es que yo no estaba siendo nada amable, pero al imaginarme que era _ella_ una rabia y una excitación tremenda me apoderaba, las estocadas era profundas, y cada vez más rápidas, la veía arquearse ante mi, la separe y le di vuelta, la volvi a penetrar mientras ella se apoyaba en el lavabo, con una mano pellizcaba sus pezones y con la otra mano la metía en su intimidad, mientras que atrás era ocupado con mi miembro, la sentí estremecerse y supe que había llegado al orgasmo.

Si, era puro sexo, nunca sentí sentimiento alguno con quien me acostaba, y es que no era promiscuo, aunque lo que estaba haciendo ahora reflejaba otra cosa, y es que estaba molesto, molesto conmigo por dejarme afectar ante la indiferencia de esa muchachita de la cual solo sabia su nombre, de la cual sentí un profundo deseo, y ahora la que pagaba eso era la chica de la cual ahora me apoderaba.

La voz de l capitán del vuelo hiso que volviera a la realidad, anunciaba que dendro de 10 minutos estaríamos en tierra, salí de la chica, me vesti y sali sin mirarle ni esperarla que se terminara de cambiar. (*)

**SAKURA POV**

Descaro total, eran las dos palabras que definían exactamente lo que describían a ese tipejo, ¡con la aeromoza! ¡y en el baño! Sentí repulsión a ese hombre, la voz del capitán anunciando que faltaba 10 minutos para tocar tierra me tranquilizo, al fin me liberaría de ese asqueroso, sucio, pervertido y depravado hombre con el que para mi desgracia me cruce dos veces en mi vida, me aseguraría que no vuelvan a ocurrir esa coincidencia nunca más.

Vi que el muy descarado venia con una sonrisa en los labios, Grrr como me irritaba ese tipo

- Veo que al fin cumpliste los deseos de esa aeromoza – me miro atontado –

- Pe-pero tu n-no est-estabas dor-dormi-dormida? – si será idiota –

- Lo estaba, pero hasta se escuchaba los gritos de esa tipa, gimiendo y jadeando, Dios Li si tanto querias satisfacer tus bajos instintos le hubieras puesto un bozal no crees? – se me quedo mirando, un leve movimiento hiso que me diera cuenta que habíamos aterrizado, rápidamente me levante, lo hice a un lado, saque mi equipaje de mano y me dispuse a bajar.

Lo vi de nuevo cuando esperábamos el resto de equipaje, quería alejarme de él lo más rápido posible, y es que su sola presencia me ponía nerviosa.

**SHAORAN POV**

Bien, no tenía palabras para explicar como me siento, pero lo que sigo sin entender es por que me afecta tanto lo que ella opine, no comprendo, es una desconocida para mi, recién la vi ayer, y bueno, ya no se! Estoy muy confundido, que coincidentemente estuviéramos en el mismo vuela no significa nada… supongo que me olvidare rápido de ella y volveré a mi vida normal… ¿tanto me afecto su presencia? Bueno será mejor que deje de divagar, debo ir al departamento que me consiguió Eriol, según me explico es alquilado, ya que el dueño se encuentra de viaje por un tiempo indefinido, si yo, el gran Shaoran Li en un departamento alquilado, mi madre tiene la culpa de todo, ella y su afán de "querer hacerme valorar de forma adecuada el dinero"…

Oye fíjate por donde caminas – ups choque contra ella, si ella, ya saben de quien hablo – casi me derribas –

Lo siento – sin más salí del aeropuerto –

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

Shaoran salio del aeropuerto como alma que lleva el diablo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba, debía encontrarse con Eriol Hiraguisawa, su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**ERIOL POV**

Estoy mas que seguro que Shaoran me matara, no debí mentirle, pero ya era tarde para avisarle… no se que hare, ¡a mi también me engañaron! La srt. Daidouji omitio decirme ese pequeño detalle… Como le dire a Shaoran "sabes compadre tendras que compartir el departamento con su dueño porque también regreso de viaje, y no podemos alguilar otro departamento por que son ordenes de tu madre, ah si pero no te preocupes, lo bueno es que con quien compartiras es mujer y su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto" si con esa me matara…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**TOMOYO POV**

Ay Dios, Sakurita esta por llegar, ya no puedo hacer nada.. ¿Cómo iba a ser que hoy llegaba de viaje si estaba previsto dentro de 2 meses mas tarde? Como me dijo que se llamaba el joven con el que compartirá Saku (pensando) a si Shaoran Li

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Pero que demonios haces tu aquí! – una ofuscada Sakura agarraba una escoba dispuesta a golpear al hombre que tenía en frente –

- Eso te debo preguntar yo..! este departamento lo alquile yo..!

- ¿Qué cosa? (gritando) ¡Yo soy la dueña de este pen-house!

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**NA: OMG…! O.O bien con respecto al lemon es el primero que hago y no se si me quedo bien… espero mejorar ^.^'' que tal los avances? Creo que puse demás XD espero que sigan con la historia que puede ser que le de un vuelco a la historia para que no se vuelva predecible… Gracias por sus reviews que me motivan mucho *-* Disculpen la ortografía u.u y nos vemos en el siguiente cap..!**

**-:-**

**-:-**

"**Aprende a creer en lo imposible y veras que la magia si existe"**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**Besos..**

**Stephy Li**


	4. Cap4: ¡Conviviendo con el enemigo!

_**-:-**_

"_**Pórtate mal, pásala bien, elimina la evidencia y niégalo todo" By: Groups Evils**_

_**-:-**_

_**NA: Me querrán matar lo sé.. la universidad me absorbió por completo y no pude seguir adelantando.. pero este capitulo los recompensaran ;) como buena escritora e.e complazco a mi lectores ^.^ estoy pendiente de sus reviews *.* y de ahora en adelante alargare los caps :) el motivo por el que lo hacia corto era pues que no estaba tan segura que tenga aceptación esta historia pero ahora que me llegan sus comentarios y sugerencia estoy feliz de alargarlo mas ^.^ Disculpen las faltas ortogrficas tratare en lo posible de no cometerlas :) Espero que disfruten de este nuevo cap y recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP solo la historia es mia… ahora si a leer!**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**¡Conviviendo con el… ¿enemigo?!**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**Autora POV**_

Shaoran salio del aeropuerto como alma que lleva el diablo, con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, "nunca mas volveré a ver a esa niñata y asi será mejor" claro no contaba con que lo que le esperaba era algo muy diferente.

Estaba agotado, marco el numero de su Eriol Hiraguisawa, su mejor amigo de la infancia para que le de la dirección del dichoso departamento en donde tenía que vivir por lo menos 4 meses.

¿La razón? Un castigo de su madre, Ieran Li, la hermosa mujer estaba cansada del comportamiento inmaduro de su hijo, derrochaba el dinero en cosas superfluas, trago y mujeres de la vida fácil, ella quería que su hijo centara cabeza y al fin encontrara una digna mujer que no quisiera solo su dinero y con la cual se casaria, ya que ser la futura Señora Li era una gran responsabilidad, porque eso significaba asumir la también el todo el dinero con el que contaba Shaoran, al ser el único heredero de la fortuna Li, y Ieran quería evitar que ese dinero caiga en manos de alguna arpía embustera.

De esa manera se aseguro en cancelar todos las tarjetas que tenía el joven Li y solo dejarle con apenas una con lo necesario para que sobreviva.

Paralelamente a donde se dirigía el joven chino, un muchacha dde tez color procelana y unos ojos cual amatistas, estaba con los nevios de punta, su mejor amiga llego hoy de viaje, calro no hubiera ningún problema salvo por un detalle que era como ella denominaba a la situación.

- Sakurita – llamaba la pelinegra mientras la seguía por todo el departamento – puedas estar quieta, tengo algo importante que decirte –

- Tomoyo, recien acabo de llegar, tengo que desempacar todo y salir por un momento, luego me dices lo que me tengas que decir – decía la castaña mientras tomaba su abrigo dirigiéndose a la salida – bye Tommy

- Sakura espe… - Tomoyo no pudo completar la frase ya que sla joven de ojos verdes salio a toda prisa – hay no que voy hacer, no debi alquilar este departamento, pero necesitaba urgente el dinero, y ahora… (sonido de celular)… ¿hola? Daidouji al habla –

- _Srt. Daidouji habla Hiraguisawa le comunico que el Sr. Li esta en camino, yo me encuentro a fuera de las instalaciones._

_- _Este… si.. ya bajo en seguida…

(luego de que eriol ingresara al departamento)

-Srt. Daidouji buenos días – saluda cortésmente el ingles-

-Buenos días joven Hiraguisawa – hace una pequeña reverencia-

-Bien no quiero andar de rodeos por lo que sere directo, no puede aver otro ocupante en este departamento

-Lo lamento en verdad, pero no tenía previsto que saku.. digo la srt. Kinomoto retorne tan pront de su viaje.

- Con todo el respeto que se merece srt. Eso no me concierne a mi, usted me alquilo este departamento

- De hecho joven, por si no leyó muy bien el contrato, esta estipulado que en caso que el otro ocupante retorne se deberá de aceptar compartir el departamento.

- Pero eso en donde.. – Eriol no ternimo su frase, ya que ante el estaba el contrato que una astuta Tomoyo había agregado en letras cursivas al contrato especificando lo mencionado.

- Vera joven, debe de leer bien el contrato antes de firmar.

- Pero es que… bueno y el otro ocupante ¿está segura que querrá compartir?

- Con todo respeto que usted se merece joven eso no le concierne a usted – Tomoyo mostraba una sonrisa de me dio lado ante un estupefacto y molesto Eriol –

- Bueno pues entonces esta bien, el sr. Li ya esta llegando a las intaliciones y es necesario advertirle que…

- Que cosa deben de advertirme – ante ellos un Shaoran confundido hacia su entrada al lujoso departamento - ¿Eriol?

- Shaoran hermano – exclamo – que tal tu viaje compadre

- No me cambies de tema – dirigio su mirada a Tomoyo – usted es

- Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji – se presento la amatista – y soy la arredandora del departamento

- Un gusto srt. Daidouji – respondio galantemente provocando que Eriol rodara los ojos – Y bien que deben de advertirme

- Bueno lo que sucede es que… - el móvil de Tomoyo comenzó a sonar insistentemente

- Lo lamento, me retiro por el momento, acomódese sr. Li, con permiso – y sin mas salio con paso apresurado –

- Tiene buen cuerpo – comento sin vergüenza alguna Shaoran –

- Si bueno, lo que te quería decir es que surgió un pequeño problema con respecto ah – esta vez fue el móvil de Eriol que comenzó a timbrar insistentemente – Debo de irme, después te lo comento –

Eriol salio sin mas del departamento dejando a un muy confundido Shaoran, sin nada más que hacer comenzó a inspeccionar el departamento.

**SHAORAN POV**

Vaya como se nota que el antiguo dueño era una mujer, aunque debo de admitir de buen gusto, y esta (ingresando a la habitación de Sakura aunque claro que esto él no lo sabia) debio de ser su habitación, aunque es extraño que todo este amoblado, supongo que lo debe de ser una persona que viaja mucho y lo debe utilizar cuando esta en la cuidad (sonrisa) me pregunto como será ella… seria muy interesante conocerla.

**AUTORA POV**

El castaño inspeccionaba el lugar, lo que no sabia es que cierta ojiverde estaría encamino donde él se encontraba ahora.

- Como siempre, todo atraso me tiene que pasar a mi – se lamentaba de su mala suerte – lo primero que hare es darme un baño y relajarme.

Dentro del departamento Shaoran acomadaba sus cosas en lo que seria su nueva habitación.

- Acomodo todo esto y me encamino a la empresa para poner en orden todo – decía mientras colocaba su ropa en los cajones.

- Al fin, hogar dulce hogar – Suspiraba Sakura al llegar, metio sus cosas pero noto las luces encendidas – ummm de seguro Tomoyo estuvo aca, bueno a lo que iba.. me dare un baño, lo necesito con urgencia – decía mientras revolvía su maleta en busca de su toalla.

- Despues de todo no esta mal este lugar, tiene clase y es grande, si, podre tener aca varios encuentros casuales – dijo esto esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado –

Sakura ya se encontraba en bajo el agua tibia que caia de la ducha – esto definitivamente es lo que me faltaba – decía mientras disfrutaba de su baño

Tengo hambre, me pregunto si habrá algo en la cocina – salio de la habitación para digirirse a buscar algo comestible – mierda – exclamo, se había tropezado con una mesa pequeña provocando que el adorno que se encontraba encima cayera y se rompiera – a quien mierda se le ocurre poner esto aca – decía mientras recogía los pedazos

En la ducha una asustada Sakura logro captar el ruido de algo caerse - Pero que..? – se preguntaba aturdida.. decidida cogio su toalla, se envolvió en ella y salio de la ducha en busca del causante de ese ruido.

**SHAORAN POV**

Esto definitivamente me dejara un moretón que aparecerá por la mañana

- ¿Tommy eres tu?

Eh? ¿Una voz de mujer? Pero que…

- ¡QUE HACES ACA! – oh mierda…

- la pregunta es que haces tu aca – la imagen que se presentaba ante mi eres tan tentadora, ella, envuelta solo por una toalla, si divinos sean todos los dioses – ya te vistes como estas?

- eh? – oh si, logre sonrojarla – ¡CALLATE! – esta niña tiene carácter… me pregunto si debe de ser asi también en la cama - ¡EXPLICA AHORA OH LLAMO A LA POLCIA! – sus gritos me aturden en serio

- Mira niñata este departamento lo alquile yo asi que la que debe dar explicaciones eres tu y mas aun encontrándote prácticamente desnuda ante – no iba dejar que esa niña me intimide, aunque lo estaba logrando –

- ¡AVER IDIOTA ESTE DEPARTAMENTO ES MIO! – sostenia una escoba que estoy seguro en cualquier segundo iria a estrellarse en mi cabeza.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEE! – que diga eso hace que me descoloque y mucho.

**TOMOYO POV**

Estaba de regreso al departamento de Sakurita y escucho los gritos… oh oh

- ¡LO QUE OISTE ES MI DEPARTAMENTO! – Sakura esta furiosa, amenaza con una escoba al joven Li, esperen, un segundo, ¿Qué hace en toalla?

- A ver niñata este departamento lo alquile solamente para mi y tengo un contrato que lo prueba

- ¡¿CONTRATO?! – oh mierda sakura esta demasiado alterada, me costara la vida, debo de interrumpir antes que corra sangre de cierto castaño.

- Este… si… - hablo tímidamente… temo su reacción

- Tomoyo – baja la escoba, bien eso me tranquiliza un poco, debo de explicarle y entonces hable lo más rápido que pude.

- ¡Necesitaba el dinero Sakura y pude a alquilar tu departamento pensabas que llegabas dentro de seis meses por eso lo alquile al joven Li por cinco meses en verdad lo lamento Sakura por favor no me odies! – fui corriendo hasta donde estaba ella y la abraze fuerte mientras sentía que mis lagrimas salían.

- Tomoyo – Su voz era tan suave como un angel – si necesitabas el dinero podias habérmelo pedido

- Oh sakura perdóname pero no quería molestarte, y pedirle a mi madre ni hablar perdóname…! – ya era un mar de lagrimas.

- Tranquila Tomoyo, escúchame me visto y hablamos ¿si? – Sakura es la persona mas dulce que conozco en la vida - ¡Y TU LARGATE DE ACA! – bueno en la mayoría de tiempo ._.u

- No me pienso ir tengo derecho – con una mirada asesina se levanto y se fue a cambiar – mire srt. Daidouiji tengo un contrato legal y no me pueden sacar de aca

- Lo se joven Li, hise el contrato con su primo y…

- Y dice que en caso que la dueña del departamento llegue deberán de compartir – Y hablando de rey de roma Hiraguisawa se asoma – hola de nuevo primo

- TU BASTARDO

- Hey hey tranquilo

- ESTAR TRANQUILO TENDRE QUE COMPARTIR DEPARTAMENTO

- No compartiremos departamento señor Li – sakura llegaba ya cambiada

- srt. Kinomoto lamento decirle pero hay un contrato de por medio y el pago ya esta adelantado – hablo el joven Eriol –

- Bien entonces devolveré el monto adalentado

- Bueno si es asi entonces…

- NO – hablo Li-

- eh? – dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo

- No acepto el dinero de regreso, el contrato está estipulado que conviviremos, te guste o no, seas la dueña o no, asi me quedo y punto.

El joven Li había hablado con una seriedad que atemorizaría a todo el mundo, en sus ojos pude ver algo, pero no estoy segura aun… será acaso que…

- Tomoyo llama a mi abogado ahora mismo – la orden de sakura hace que deje a un lado mis pensamientos

- Si en seguida – marco el número del abogado, pasan unos minuto en donde todo se queda en absoluto silencio hasta que el abogado de cabecera de sakura llega.

- Buenas tardes sr. Yamasaki

- Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto, ¿Cuál es el caso?

Observo como sakura le explica al abogado y veo como sus facciones van adquiriendo distintas expresiones, Li solo tiene la vista fija en algún punto perdido, Hiraguisawa esta con una sonrisa misteriosa, y yo, yo pues solo me siento mal.

**SAKURA POV**

Esto no me puede estar pasado… no hay forma de sacar al idiota de Li hasta dentro de cinco meses CINCO MENSES viviendo yo con ese cretino, arrogante, lindo y sexy.. un seguntdo rebobinen lo que acabo de decir… NI SIQUIERO LO CONOSCO

- Lo lamento señorita Kinomoto pero no se puede hacer nada

-Está bien gracias sr. Yamasaki

Vi como el abogado se retiraba, bien tenía que vivir 5 meses con ese idiota.

- Tomoyo – me miro preocupada – Sr. Hiraguisawa – también puso su atención en mi – pueden retirarse por favor, tengo que hablar con el sr. Li

Ambos asintieron y se retiraron. Una vez que me quede a solas con él vi que me estaba observando.

- Bien señor Li..

- Shaoran – me corto.

- Eh?

- Dime Shaoran, me siento viejo si me llamas señor, además viviremos juntos – esbozo esa sonrisa de medio lado que ya me estaba irritando.

- Como te decía LI – remarque su apellido y el solo entrecerró los ojos – si vamos a convivir – me costó decir eso – pondré condiciones

- Condiciones, bien entonces yo también pondré las mías – gruñí, este tipo sí que es desesperante.

- El recibo de agua, luz, teléfono, internet se pagaran a medias

- De acuerdo

- Haremos las compras de los insumos y repartiremos gastos

- De acuerdo

- Nunca entres a mi cuarto – sonrió cuando dije esto

- Hermosa – se acercaba peligrosamente.

- Dime Kinomoto – de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa

- SA-KU-RA – este tipo me cae muy mal

- Habla de una vez LI – algo me dice que cometeré un homicidio

- Querida – apreté los puños – antes que yo me vaya estoy más que seguro que tu serás la que me ruegue por entrar a tu habitación – idiota

- En tu sueños LI

- Oh en mis sueños te hago de todo linda – suficiente

- Escúchame IDIOTA me pones un dedo encima y me va a importar una MIERDA el puto contrato te quedo claro

- Vaya que vocabulario princesa, sin duda estos 5 meses serán MUY entretenidos – diciendo esto se marchó hacia "su" habitación.

Li si piensas que yo soy como una de esas chicas estas muy equivocado… hare que te tragues tus palabras.

**SHAORAN POV**

¡Mierda! Bien, bien, cinco meses con ella.. ¡COMO VOY A VIVIR CINCO MESES CON ESA MUJER! Me salí de mi hogar a los 16 y luego de eso NUNCA compartí el mismo techo con alguna mujer fuera de la cama o reuniones… calma Shaoran, ¿alguna vez una mujer se resistió a tus encantos? Claro que no… Kinomoto no serás la excepción.

**SAKURA POV**

Será mejor que ignore en lo posible a Li.. tendré que convivir con el enemigo (gruñido) idiota.

-:-

-:-

**NA: O.O y que tal les pareció? Tendrán que convivir por 5 largos meses..! sakura no me das tu lugar? e.e bueno saku sigue demostrando que tiene carácter y shao por mas arrogante que sea es endemoniadamente sexy *-* espero que les haya gustado el cap. Disculpen nuevamente la tardanza y las faltas ortográficas… dejen comentarios los espero en el siguiente cap..! prometo no tardar..!**

**-:-**

**-:-**

"**Atrévete a creer en lo imposible y veras que la magia existe"**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**Besos..**

**Stephy Li**


	5. Cap5: ¡Marcando distancias!

**-:-**

**-:-**

"**No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**NA: Hola mis bellos lectores (como adoro decir eso *.*) ¡…Sus comentarios me motivan muchísimo…! Y es por ello que ahora les traigo este nuevo cap.… espero que sea de sus agrado. Recordar que los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a clamp solo la historia es mía… ¡…ahora si a leer…!**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**¡Marcando distancias!**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**SHAORAN POV**

Sí que es extremadamente infantil, Kinomoto se había prácticamente escondido de mí lo que restaba del día de ayer, la escuche salir a las 8 horas.37minutos.09segundos p.m. y regresar a las 3horas 14minutos 19segundos a.m. (NA: O.O que controlador) realmente no entiendo a esa niña, nunca antes, repito NUNCA alguna mujer se me había resistido, pero Kinomoto, parece ser la excepción, no, no puede ser así, caerá, tarde o temprano lo hará y entonces yo…

- Aaaaaaaahhhh - ¿eh? - ¡Se me hace tarde otra vez! – ¿Por qué hace tanto ruido? - ¡No de nuevo!

Y entonces la veo… Estaba aun con su ropa de dormir, un diminuto short verde con una blusa de tirantes que hacia juego… mierda… linda forma de despertar a cierto amigo tan temprano…

- Buenos días amor – si lo sé lo dije para joderle la paciencia. ¿Qué esperaban? Se ve tan sexy enojada.

- Pero qué… -sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos – ahhhhhhhh – gritó - ¿tú que hace acá?

- Mi amor no me digas que la trasnochada te afectó la memoria – la vi rodar los ojos y darme la espalda… oh cariño… eres tan provocadora – por cierto, lindo pijama….

- ¿eh? ¡Pervertido! –y salió corriendo como tren bala, sí, me encanta molestarla, es algo raro, aunque sea una extraña, no sé, me siento diferente cuando la veo… definitivamente estos meses será muy interesantes.

**SAKURA POV**

Tonta, tonta, tonta, (gruñido) como se te olvida que el extraño "_y sexy_" arrogante "_y sexy_" idiota "_y sexy_" aaaaaah quien eres "_tu conciencia_" no me jodas "_no lo hago, digo lo que en verdad piensas_" genial ya estoy loca "_desde que naciste_" mejor no contesto "_se te hace tarde_" ¡es verdad!

Me vestí como relámpago, y es que mi jefa es muy estricta con respecto a la puntualidad, salí sin despedirme de Li quien solo se rió de mí por lo apurada que estaba, en fin solo era un idiota.

Llegue al edificio donde trabajaba, fui rápidamente hasta el ascensor para ir a mi piso, como todos los días Naoko mi secretaria estaba ya ahí…

- Buenos días señor… - le corte –

- Ah Naoko ¿qué te dije? – le cuestioné –

- Lo lamento, es la costumbre, buenos días Sakura – me sonrió

- Mucho mejor – le devolví la sonrisa

- La señorita Tomoyo la está esperando en su oficina – me informó

- Oh, gracias

Entré a mi muy espaciosa oficina y ella como siempre estaba sentada mi silla giratoria mirando por la ventana, no hice ruido hasta llegar a su lado y…

- HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA – grite casi en su odio, como era de esperarse casi, nah mejor dicho se cayó de la silla por el susto que le di.

- Carajo Sakura ¿quieres matarme? – se dijo agarrándose la oreja

- ¿Sabes? No sería tan mala idea dado que gracias a ti estoy viviendo con un completo desconocido en mi casa – la miré fijamente

- Ay Sakurita – ese tono de voz de perro desvalido – en verdad lo lamento – me abrazó – perdóname ¿si? – bufé –

- Ya bueno está bien, solo serán unos cuantos meses – casi me rompe las costillas por el fuerte abrazo

- Eres la mejor – rodé los ojos – además… el hombre está demasiado bueno

- Bueno si, pero es un idiota

- Mmmm no creo pero en la cama debe ser todo un dios

- Pues anda y pídele una noche

- Tal vez lo haga… hey y ¿por qué tú no aprovechas?

- ¿eh? – ya perdí la ilación

- Si, es decir, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir conservando tu virginidad? ¿No te aburres? ¿No te dan ganas de follar?

- Claro que a veces si me dan ganas – me sonrojé – no me aburro y… pues quiero esperar a la persona correcta, no me pienso acostar con alguien así por que sí.

- Oh vamos Sakura, podías iniciarte con tremendo bombón

- ¿Perdiste la cabeza verdad? – en serio estaba loca

- No claro que no, pero oh vamos el hombre esta muuuuuuuuy bueno – si lo admito era simpático _"jodidamente sexy querrás decir" _cállate conciencia no discutiré contigo

- Si pero es un completo extraño, no pienso entregarle lo más valioso de mi vida a un completo extraño

- Pero puedes conocerlo, viven juntos, bajo un mismo techo

- Y con mayor razón no pienso hacer el amor con Shaoran Li…

**SHAORAN POV**

Kinomoto salió disparada de la casa, me reí abiertamente y logré escuchar un "Grrr" por parte de ella, bueno repasemos, todo esto está ocurriendo muy rápido y de una manera muy extraña, primero mi madre me dice que siente cabeza, me cancela todas las tarjetas de créditos y me deja con lo "suficiente" para sobrevivir, luego una pequeña diablilla me moja completamente el traje más caro que tengo, después otra niñata con un cuerpo para follarla duro y profundo me insulta como ninguna otra mujer en mi vida lo hizo, y ahora resulta que con esa niñata viviría cinco meses, no sé, ¿destino que estás haciendo? Bien, veamos, Kinomoto ni la hora te da, y tú solo piensas en follarla, si lo admito, y es que ¿a quién no se le antojaría lamer esos bien formados pechos, pasear sus manos por tan pronunciada curvas, sentir esas piernas firmes rodeándole la cintura mientras es penetrada profundamente? Y yo voy a tener que vivir con ella, por lo menos la aeromoza de ayer me entretuvo, pero no es suficiente, yo quiero a ella, Sakura será mía ya verás, te follare como nunca nadie más lo hizo en tu vida…

**AUTORA POV**

El ambarino planificaba como seducir a la ojiverde, entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, miró la pantalla y rodó los ojos a ver que se trataba de su madre…

- Madre, buenos días – saludo con respeto a su progenitora

- _Buenos días hijo, necesito que vengas a la empresa 5 _

- ¿Ahora?

- _Si ahora_

- ¿Me puede adelantar el motivo? Tengo la mañana algo ocupada – mentira, quería seguir pensando en cómo seducir a la castaña

_- Necesito coordinar contigo, a partir de ahora te harás cargo de la empresa que te mencione_

- Entiendo, pero madre, no creo que tenga tiempo…

-_ Sin peros Xiao Lang, debes de tener más responsabilidades, la vida no es solo reuniones de sociedad, dinero y mujeres por montón, por lo tanto quiero que estés aca dentro de 30min. Quiero que conozcas al plantel del trabajo del que te harás cargo._

- Esta bien madre, voy en camino.

Resopló exasperado cuando cortó la comunicación, su madre quería que trabajara como esclavo, aunque el fuera el jefe, no tenía opción, o era acatar las órdenes o arriesgarse a ser desheredado.

Se vistió sin prisa y salió en su carro rumbo a la empresa mencionada.

Llegó, unos de los encargados estacionó su carro en l zona ejecutiva e ingresó, se dio cuenta que cambiaron a la recepcionista, que también noto como lo comía con la mirada, tal vez se presentaría luego de una forma más íntima, ahora tenía que reunirse con su madre.

Fue hasta el ascensor y presiono el piso 15, en donde estaba la oficina de su madre, esperó hasta que las puertas se volvieron abrir, la secretaria de su madre, una señora ya entrada en años lo saludo cortésmente y él le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera.

- Joven Li su madre lo espera

- Gracias Señora Terada

Ingresó al despacho de su madre y esperó hasta que se diera cuenta de su presencia, no pasó nada entonces garraspeó.

- Ah, siéntate hijo –

- Gracias, bueno ya estoy acá, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Verás esta es la empresa más grande tenemos y no me alcanza atender todas las empresas, tus hermanas tienen dos empresas a su mando cada una, es hora que tú también te hagas cargo y como esta es la más grande tu tomaras el mando, pero serás siempre supervisado por mí.

- Agradezco tanta confianza madre, y claro, asumo el mando – sonrió de medio lado

- Perfecto, primero quiero que conozcas a mi mano derecha

-Pensé que ya la conocía

- Oh la señora Terada no es hijo

- Entonces…

- Ya la conocerás ahora, vamos a su oficina, debe de estar ya allá

Paralelamente Sakura conversaba con Tomoyo, siendo que la primera estuviera fuertemente sonrojada por todo lo que la amatista le decía…

- Como te digo Sakurita, empieza por lo básico, te gusta la lectura, te comprare un Kamasutra y ahí… -el golpe de la puerta las interrumpió –

- Adelante – dijo la castaña –

- Sakura la señora la necesita

- Oh claro que pase – ordenó rápidamente sus cosas del escritorio

- Saku me retiro para que puedas hablar bien con la jefa, pero continuaremos esta conversación eh – le guiño el ojo –

- Tomoyo….

- Bye amiga – se despidió de Naoko y salió

- Con permiso – salió peliroja y segundos después apareció la jefa de Sakura.

- Señora buenos días – saludó con una pequeña reverencia

- Oh vamos querida, deja de tantas formalidades

- Lo lamento, es la costumbre – sonrió al recordar la pequeña platica con Naoko - ¿a qué se debe su tan agradable visita?

- Verás Sakura, como te diste cuenta no estoy tan frecuentemente en la empresa, por lo que decidí dejar a otra persona en mi lugar, si bien es cierto es de mi confianza, quiero que tu supervises su desempeño…

- ¿Yo? – Parpadeó varias veces – pero esa persona será mi superior, como yo la supervisaría

- Oh de eso no se va a enterar, eso se quedaría solo entre nosotras dos – le guiño un ojo

- Bueno, está bien, agradezco su confianza en mí

- Claro querida, ahora te quiero presentar a la persona que se hará cargo de esta empresa a partir de ahora…

**SAKURA POV**

No me jodan…

- Mi hijo Shaoran Li…

No me jodan…

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**NA: OoO no me maten por cortarla ahí XD ¡...vaya..! Ahora Shao será el jefe de Saku y VIVEN JUNTOS, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó el capítulo o no? ¿Qué pasara ahora? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo ^-^ PD: Me esmeré por no tener faltas ortográficas, por ahí si se me escapo alguna mil disculpas y gracias por seguir mi historia *-***

**Besos…**

**Stephy Li**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

"_**Atrévete a creer en la magia y verás que todo es posible"**_

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**


	6. Cap6: Cambio de Táctica

-:-

-:-

"No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"

-:-

-:-

**NA: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo feliz y contenta de traerles un nuevo capítulo… recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de clamp, solo la historia es mía, ¡nos vemos más abajo! ¡A leer!...**

-:-

-:-

**CAPITULO 6: ¡CAMBIO DE TACTICA!**

-:-

-:-

**SAKURA POV**

No me jodan…

- Mi hijo Shaoran Li.

No me jodan… es decir… ya va… ¿en serio? ¿Dónde están? Donde están las putas cámaras que me digan que esto es una estúpida broma, ¿dónde? No soy una mal persona, que mierda hice para que el destino o lo que sea que maneja al mundo me castigue, si hay alguien allá arriba seguro que me odia… y mucho…

- Buenos días señorita – ahí estaba esa sonrisa estúpida de medio lado.

- Bueno querida, los dejos para que conversen un rato y se familiaricen más, después de todo trabajaran de ahora en adelante juntos, hijo compórtate, querida, platicamos luego, cuídate –y diciendo esto mi jefa, o mejor dicho mi ex jefa, salió, dejando con el idiota de mi ahora jefe…

- Vaya, vaya, la vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida – "canto", idiota mil veces idiota.

- Cállate – le dije dispuesta a seguir con el informe que tenía pendiente.

- Ah am, no es la forma de hablar a tu jefe Sakura.

- Y creo que mi jefe, no debe de tomarse tanta confianza y llamarme por mi nombre.

- Touché...

- Bueno SEÑOR LI, debo continuar con mis labores.

- Te propongo algo – algo me dice que solo saldrán estupideces de su boca…

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero llevar la fiesta en paz, está claro que no te caigo bien y bueno, lo entiendo, no di una buena impresión aquella vez – acaso parecía… ¿sincero? – realmente lo lamento, no debí actuar como un cavernícola con tu pequeña sobrina, me excedí, después lo del avión también lo lamento, Amm digamos que yo nece…

- Ya de eso no me des explicaciones, prosigue – le dije sonrojada, no necesitaba que me cuente su vida íntima…

- Amm bueno si, tienes razón, lo lamento – acaso eso era un ¿sonrojo? Alucinas Sak, tipos como él no se sonrojan _"mejor préstale atención a lo que te diga"_ o sí es verdad, primera vez que _"sakura"_ ok – bueno, teniendo en cuenta que viviremos bajo el mismo techo durante 5 meses quiero que no llevemos bien…

- Estaremos bajo el mismo techo porque tú lo deseas así, por lo visto eres millonario, tú puedes…

- No entiendes, el dinero es de mi familia, al ser el único varón todo recae sobre mí y tengo mucho dinero, pero, mi madre me castigo y…

- ¿Te castigó? ¿Pues cuántos años tienes?

- Ya te dije tengo 24 años…

-Ah sí… continúa…

- Bueno, la cosa es que una vez que Eriol escogió el departamento – arqueé la ceja – bueno tu departamento, le notificó a mi madre y pues ella no quiere que salga, ella no sabe que vivimos juntos, yo… yo quiero que nos llevemos bien…

- ¿Sabes? Es raro, todo este teatro que estás armando, ¿por qué te pones máscaras tras máscaras? ¿Cuál es tu verdadera intención Li?

SHAORAN POV

Follarte… mierda, esta mujer es más lista de lo que creí… comportarse como un príncipe no resulta, entonces… ¿Qué sé supone que haga? ¿Qué?

- Li…

- De acuerdo, lo que dije si es cierto, y si realmente lamento lo de tu sobrina, pero en verdad quiero estar tranquilo, vamos, ahora soy tu jefe, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que nos llevemos bien?

- Mmmm… bien auméntame el sueldo

- ¿Qué?

- Si, al quíntuple…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ya lo oíste Shaoran… - mierda mi nombre se escuchaba tan bien cuando ella lo decía

- Vaya no pensé que te interesara el dinero… - se comenzó a reír exageradamente –

- Lo vez, no me conoces – dijo una vez que termino de reírse – así como tú puedes aparentar miles de cosas, yo también puedo hacerlo, así que vamos, no te creo nada

- Mmmm bueno, parece que no quieres que nos llevemos bien, bueno, está bien, nos hablaremos profesionalmente, dentro y fuera de la oficina, si necesito algo la llamaré señorita Kinomoto, puede proseguir con su labores.

Y sin más salí, ella me ignoraba, yo también lo haría, dos puedes jugar el mismo juego, veamos quien cae primero, Sakura Kinomoto, serás una de mis más grandes conquistas…

**AUTORA POV**

La mañana transcurrió aparentemente normal, aunque eso no lo puede decir la ojiverde, ya que cierto castaño le estaba haciendo del trabajo algo insoportable…

- Kinomoto al habla

- Señorita Kinomoto necesito que lleve unos papeles donde el señor Terada y que lo firme

-:-7 minutos después-:-

- Kinomoto al habla

- Quiero que me redactes un informe sobre el presupuesto de los últimos 5 meses

-:-4 minutos después-:-

- Kinomoto de nuevo al habla (irritada)

- Ese informe modifícalo y ponlo sobre los últimos 5 años

- Pero señor Li eso…

- Solo hazlo a no ser que quieras buscar otro empleo

- Si señor – dijo entre dientes

-:-11 minutos después-:-

- Ahora que quiere

- Esa es forma de

- Que se le ofrece señor Li (voz fingida)

- Bueno quiero que me traigas una taza con chocolate y una dona bañada con chocolate y chispas de chocolates

- I

-:-5 minuto después-:-

- Aquí tiene lo que me ordenó señor

- te demoraste mucho ya no lo quiero

- Oiga por que quien cree que me toma, ni crea que soy estúpida, que se supone que haga con esto

- Como soy bueno te la puedes comer pero será descontado de tu salario

- No me jodas idiota

- A tu jefe no le

- Nada que jefe hace 3 minutos era mi hora de salida Li acaso me pagarás horas extras – sonrió

- Puedes irte, nos vemos en la casa – casi gritó lo último para que la castaña lo escuchase

SAKUA POV

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo odio lo odio lo odiooooooooooooooooooo es que acaso es un acosador que se propuso joderme… no lo entiendo… yo ni loca voy a salir de mi propio departamento… que se vaya a la mierda…

- ya llegué – claro como si yo fuera a darle la bienvenida – uy vaya, parece que alguien me hará la ley del hielo, que infantil, como si pudieras hacerlo por 5 meses – no me retes Li, no me retes…

[DING-DONG]

- Sakura el timbre

- Ve abrir, eres el único que no estás haciendo nada

- Como que no, leer el periódico es hacer algo

- Si claro, ve abrir

- Claro claro querida esposa – li comienzo a odiarte en serio

SHAORAN POV

[DING-DONG]

- ya va… ya va – que jodida mujer, en verdad parece como si estuviéramos casados…

Abrí la puerta y… ¿eh? Y ¿éste que era? Tenía mi estatura, la piel clara, ojos azules como el cielo… esperen ¿Por qué estoy pensando así? Y su cabello color plata….

- Buenas Noches ¿está Sakurita?

- ¿Sakurita? ¿Quién eres tú?

- Su novio - ¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?

-:-

-:-

-:-

NA: jojojojo no me maten XD este es un cap. corto, lo lamento últimamente no eh tenido mucho tiempo libre, pero ya tengo el siguiente cap. casi terminado por lo que no tardaré en subirlo, ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya saben quién es el nuevo personaje? ¿No? En el próximo cap. las dudas serán aclaradas XD espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews y si no pues también dejen XD gracias por leerme y esos lindos comentarios que me motivan, ¡hasta la próxima!

Besos…

STEPHY LI

-:-

-:-

-:-


	7. Cap7: ¡Sorpresas!

-:-

-:-

"No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"

-:-

-:-

**NA: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo sí a ustedes *^* Tenía hace mucho que no actualizaba, pero bueno eso les contare luego, espero sea de sus agrado este nuevo capítulo y que ahora odiaran a Yukito e_e éste cap. es más o menos largo en recompensa por la espera. Recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de clamp, solo la historia es mía, nos vemos más abajo… ahora si a leer….**

-:-

-:-

**CAPITULO 7: ¡SORPRESAS!**

-:-

-:-

**SHAORAN POV**

[DING-DONG]

- ya va… ya va – que jodida mujer, en verdad parece como si estuviéramos casados…

Abrí la puerta y… ¿eh? Y ¿éste que era? Tenía mi estatura, la piel clara, ojos azules como el cielo… esperen ¿Por qué estoy pensando así? Y su cabello color plata….

- Buenas Noches ¿está Sakurita?

- ¿Sakurita? ¿Quién eres tú?

- Su novio - ¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?

- ¿Novio? – acaso…

- Si, y tú eres…

- Li Shaoran y… vivo con "Sakurita" – novio eh, veamos

Ninguna reacción, esperé que por lo menos se alterara, gritara llamando a Sakura, pero nada, se quedó ahí, parado con una mirada inexpresiva, entonces…

- YUKITOOOOOOOOO - ¡juro que casi me deja sordo!

Vi como esa pequeña demonia se lanzaba a los brazos de ese tipo, y ¿yo qué? Me quedé parado echo un idiota viendo como ese abrazaba a mi sakura… ¡Alto! ¿Por qué sigo diciendo estas cosas? Mejor me largo a buscar un poco de diversión… me hacía mucha falta…

**SAKURA POV**

Estaba más que sorprendida de ver a Yukito, el idiota de Li no me iba a arruinar el día ahora que mi Yuki estaba acá…

- Yukito que sorpresa – dije un vez que nos habíamos terminado de abrazar

- Acaso no querías ver a tu novio – me sonrojé, ya teníamos 8 meses saliendo pero aún no me acostumbraba a eso de novios

- Claro, pero no me avisaste que vendrías

- Después del correo que me enviaste, quería ver que no corras ningún peligro – Por correo le había contado a Yukito mi situación con Shaor… digo con Li

- Si, no puedo hacer nada, tengo que esperar los 5 meses…

- Y si te vienes al hotel en el que estoy

- No, eso sería dejarle las cosas muy fáciles a él, tengo planeado hacerle la vida imposible, si alguien saldrá antes que se cumplan los 5 meses será él o yo

- A veces das miedo

En realidad, no quería ir con Yuki por que en varias ocasiones el me insinuó hacer el amor, y pues… no sé… no me siento segura, sé que es mi novio y falta poco para cumplir un año, pero no quiero, siento que todavía no es el momento para dar ese paso…

**YUKITO POV**

Y ahí iba otra vez, me evadía, es mi novia, es normal que quiera acostarme con ella, soy hombre y tengo necesidades, además que ahora es conviviendo con ese tal Li, no quiero que él tipo ese se me adelante, si algo tenía que hacer es que Sakura se convierta en mí mujer a como dé lugar, quiera o no ella será mía y sólo mía…

**AUTORA POV**

Una extraña sonrisa se filtró en el aparentemente tranquilo rostro de Yukito ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer? Mientras él y Sakura conversaban de cosas triviales, nuestro ambarino se divertía a lo grande…

[**LEMON**]

- Te gusta lo ves no es así – decía el castaño mientras se colocaba encima de la rubia que hace una hora había conocido en un bar cercano

- Me encanta – contestó mirándolo en todo su esplendor

Shaoran comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica mientras su mano izquierda apretaba uno de los seno de ella y con la otra mano se dirigía a su entrepierna, si hay algo que evitaba a toda costa nuestro castaño es besar en los labios a sus encuentros sexuales…

- Esta caliente – susurró en el oído de la chica mientras que con dos dedos acariciaba ese punto sensible de la mujer – Húmeda – agregó mientras ella solo gemía ante su tacto, una más del montón pensó el ambarino al penetrarla aún con sus dedos, decidido, hoy no le tocará ser gentil, dicho esto sacó sus dedos escuchando la protesta inmediata de la mujer, abrió las piernas de ella y sin delicadeza alguna la penetró con fuerza, llenándola con la longitud de su miembro, ella gritó el nombre del ambarino ante la sorpresa de la embestida, cada golpe era más fuerte y entonces pasó, él se imaginó a Sakura, por unos instantes se quedó contemplándola, hasta que un nuevo grito de la rubia le hizo volver a la realidad y se sintió furioso consigo mismo, ¿¡Desde cuando puta el fantaseaba con una mujer!? Nunca, salió de la cavidad nada apretada de la mujer y le dio la vuelta, para tomarla desde el trasero y embestirla por ahí, sabía perfectamente que se estaba comportando como un animal, pero necesitaba sacar de su mente a la ojiverde…

Termino por correrse en el trasero de la rubia que quedó boca abajo y a los segundos cayó n un profundo sueño, él se levantó y se vistió, estaba frustrado, ¿Qué sentía por esa pequeña demonia?

[**FIN LEMON**]

~~~~~ Paralelamente ~~~~~

Mientras el castaño regresaba al departamento, Yukito había emborrachado a nuestra castaña… Minutos antes:

- Sakura ¿te parece si bebemos unos tragos?

- Yuki sabes cómo me cae de mal el trago

- Anda no será mucho, además estás conmigo, ¿Qué malo puede suceder?

Lo que no sabía Sakura es lo que estaba apunto de ocurrirle. Tiempo actual:

- Yukito que haces – decía la castaña mientras trataba de quitarse al ojiazul de su encima

- Nada que no hagan los novios Sakurita – Dicho esto llevó sus manos a los pechos de ella

- Yu-yuki no… no quiero…

- ¿Por qué no piensas en mí? Sabes lo mucho que te deseo…

- No quiero… - logró zafarse pero el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto, se sentía mareada y no podía mantener el equilibrio

- Estás borracha… No te acordarás de nada… Es mi oportunidad…

- Aléjate de mí – trataba de alcanzar la puerta pero en su estado Yukito fue más rápido que ella cogiéndola de los brazos y piernas la llevó casi a rastras a su dormitorio… lo peor estaba a punto de pasar…

Yukito prácticamente arrojó a Sakura sobre la cama

Sakura no podía hacer nada más que llorar

- Serás mía y solo mía – le dijo él quitándole la blusa que llevaba puesta

- Detente… Por favor….

- No… esta es mi oportunidad de hacerte mi mujer

Le quitó el sujetador y vio los perfectos pechos de nuestra castaña, ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes, eran simplemente…

- Perfectos…

Se inclinó y comenzó a lamer uno de los senos de Sakura

- Deliciosa…

- Shaoran ayúdame – susurró pero Yukito las escuchó claramente despertando una furia en él

- Lo sabía – le dio una bofetada – De seguro te acostaste con él… no eres más que una zorra…

Le quitó los pantalones quedando sólo en bragas…

A un cuadra del departamento, Shaoran experimento un escalofrío recorrerle por el cuerpo

- Sakura… - dijo y se echó a correr, algo le decía que estaba mal, que ella estaba en peligro, no sabía cómo pero ella la necesitaba

- Ya deja de llorar – otra bofetada más

- Shaoran…

Yukito se desvistió aterrorizando a Sakura…

Shaoran llegó, abrió la puerta y vio botellas vacias tiradas por el piso, eso lo puso en alerta, vió un jarrón completamente roto…

- Sakura… ¿Dónde… - sus palabras quedaron ahí cuando escuchó

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Inmediatamente lo supo, la habitación de ella, tumbó la puerta de una sola patada y lo que vio lo enfureció

Sakura semidesnuda con las bragas un poco bajadas

Yukito completamente desnudo

Yukito encima de Sakura

Sakura llorando

Sakura con las mejillas hinchadas y rojas

Yukito agarrándola y con una mano en alto para… volver a golpearla…

Y así pasó:

Se abalanzó contra el hombre que intentaba ultrajar a su Sakura

Lo aventó contra la pared

Sakura trataba de taparse como podía sin dejar de llorar, veía borroso a causa de los golpes, el llanto y el alcohol

Shaoran lo levantó agarrándolo por el cuello y comenzó a golpearle la cara sin cesar

Lo arrojó contra la mesa quedando Yukito casi inconsciente

-Maldito – dijo Shaoran y comenzó de nuevo a golpearlo

- Los vas matar – dijo con dificultad Sakura pero él no le oyó, se paró como pudo y fue donde él

- Shaoran – lo abrazó por la espalda – Por favor – entonces él se detuvo

Dejó de golpearlo y se volteó, abrazó al frágil cuerpo de la mujer que tenía delante, la estrechó contra sí, necesitaba sentir que aún estaba con él

- Que te hizo – le preguntó mirándola a los ojos

- Me golpeó

- Te ultrajó – preguntó él

- No lo consiguió – la abrazó fuertemente

Yukito yacía inconsciente en la habitación de ella, Shaoran cargó a Sakura y la llevó a su habitación, ella no tuvo miedo, sabía que estaba segura con él, se sentía así cuando él estaba cerca…

- Descansa – le dijo depositándola suavemente en su cama

- Él…

- Yo me encargo

- No lo mates…

- No lo haré…

Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la frente

- Shaoran…

- ¿Sí?

- Eres mi héroe… - dijo la castaña comenzando a quedarse dormida

- Sakura…

- ¿Ummm?

- Me he enamorado de ti…

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

**NA: jojojojo ¡no me maten! e_e A ver por donde empiezo… ammm pues tenía las ideas pero no conseguía unirlas y pues bueno la universidad y bla bla bla XD ok ok sé que no quieren oir de la vida de la autora e_é se los dije, odiorán a Yukito, y amarán más a Shaoran *-* (como si eso fuera posible XD) Y sí, lo dijo *-* se ha enamorado de Sakurita *-* y ¡se lo dijo! La pregunta es ahora ¿Abrá llegado a escucharlo? ¿Qué pasará ahora con Yukito? ¿Qué dicen lo matamos? Y ahora… ¿Qué hará Shaoran ahora que ya aceptó sus sentimientos? ¿Tratará de conquistarla? ¡Las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo!¡ Gracias a todos por sus comentario! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos…**

**Stephy Li**

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-


End file.
